


My life in Seattle

by stressful_pizza



Category: Raskal and Dizmal
Genre: Demon, DemonOC, F/M, Infernum Asylum - Freeform, OC, OC’s 4 life, RaskalAndDizmal, Tiktokers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: So it didn’t feel right to delete my last fic (and first of it’s kind) on Raskal and Dizmal since you guys actually LIKED it.Decided to create this one which will probably be a couple of chapters about 3 demon roommates including my OC Lilith.I hope you all really like it!!!!And Ian, if ur reading this..... I love you xoxox





	1. Empty truth

It was no real secret that angels and demons alike had integrated themselves into everyday society. Lilith was one of them. She and her roommates shared an apartment in Seattle, in the heart of the city. They, like her, were demons. They were Incubi though, one of them called Dizmal who was a quiet character, often on his own and occasionally imparted his wisdom on others, the other called Raskal who was the polar opposite of Dizmal; he was loud, immature and downright insufferable at times. Lilith was a demon who caused nightmares and night terrors wherever she went. She was good at what she did and had perfected her illusion magic to blend into the community.

Raskal sat on the sofa next to Lilith, flicking through the TV channels.   
“Pick something and stick to it” hissed Lilith squinting towards Raskal  
She rarely ever raised her eyes to look at anyone so it was a compliment if she did.  
He didn’t say anything, instead a wide grin spread across his face and he turned his head.   
“Hey, Dizmal, want to watch me make the TV remote disappear? Like a magician” he cackled  
“No” sighed Dizmal, closing his book and standing up from his spot on the armchair “I’m going to my room, please don’t disturb me”

Lilith now knew she was on her own with Raskal. She didn’t want to be left alone with the annoying obnoxious one.   
“I’m going out for a while” she said, brushing a black lock of her hair behind her ear  
“I can come with you” offered Raskal, smiling up at her  
“Fine” she said “But you’re doing your own illusion magic this time, got it?”   
He nodded in agreement. He hadn’t perfected his illusion magic yet but Dizmal would help him from time to time.

They set off together outside the apartment, heading downtown in the busy streets. It wasn’t winter yet but it was cold enough to see your breath in the air. Lilith had pale almost white skin that always made her look cold. Raskal thought she looked like she needed a hug but he daren’t ever take that risk. She had a frosty personality similar to Dizmal except she had more anger inside her and probably a temper too. They remained silent on their journey walking together.

When they arrived at the park, they found a spot underneath a maple tree where they sat cross legged on the grass. The leaves had started turning now, from green to autumn shades of orange and red and falling to the ground.  
“Thousands of years of watching seasons go by and I never get bored of this” said Lilith  
Raskal turned to look at her, she was smiling broadly and staring up the trees above them.  
“Did she just talk to me?” he thought to himself. He had always thought she was beautiful even without her illusions. Her true form was as she appeared at home, in the safety of their apartment; pale grey skin that faded into black in parts, long black locks, curled horns and white spiral markings across her face. Her eyes seemed to glow too in a piercing shade of icy blue against her grey skin. 

Lilith had never given Raskal a second thought really. He seemed crass and rude and so he wouldn’t of been able to hold an interesting conversation with her anyway. His brother Dizmal was different though. He had an aura of intelligence and decadence whatever he went. He was truly charming, she thought. 

Before long, they ended up back in the apartment. Dizmal still hadn’t emerged from his room. However, he liked to be left alone so it wasn’t entirely out of character. They sat down together on the sofa again, in silence. She could hear him tapping his fingers against the arm of the sofa though and felt it annoying. She scowled in his direction and he pulled a face. 

“So…” he began, shifting closer to her on the sofa  
Lilith flinched.  
“You and me…” he continued   
She furrowed her brow and stood up from the sofa.  
“Let me stop you right there” she groaned “There’s no me and you nor will there ever be, understood?”  
“Not if you don’t give me a cha-“  
She stood up and walked away from him towards the kitchen where he followed after her.  
“How can you be so egotistical?!” she cried  
“I’m confident” he grinned  
She shook her head and sighed.   
“Let me prove it to you”  
“Leave me alone” she warned before turning on her heels and walking away from him again.

She headed towards her bedroom door, hurrying as she went. She reached out her hand to grab the handle and turned to see if he was still following her. He appeared behind her almost instantly and had her pinned with her back to the bedroom door. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck and her heart pounding inside her chest. He stared into her eyes, lost in the shades of frozen blue. She saw a different side to him in this moment. She saw his confidence. 

He leaned in closer to her slowly and their lips softly met in a kiss. A single kiss that lead to more kisses, each one more passionate than the last until it became heated and his hands were tangled in her long black hair. 

They parted for a second to breathe and had the chance to look at one another. Her eyes were deep and full of lust for him. She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, closing the door carefully behind them. Her bed was covered with a floral printed duvet and a soft pink throw which he noted and found amusing. He wouldn’t of expected it, not from Lilith. 

She stood before her bed briefly where he joined her, exchanging kisses until he moved to her neck and planted kisses there too. Her body responded to his every touch, goosebumps spread wherever his hand trailed across her body and she groaned in response. They removed each other’s clothes until they both stood before her bed completely naked. She looked at him momentarily and smiled before they collapsed in a heap on top of each other in bed. 

His hands grazed across her thigh and down onto her ass. She positioned herself on top of him and dug her nails into his chest. She brushed his length against her wetness and slowly moved her hips against him. He seemed to enjoy it and let a moan escape from his lips. She gently slid him inside her until he was fully inside. He was engulfed by her warmth and her wetness inside and she felt amazing, sliding herself up and down on his cock. Her naked body was beautiful and he could see her nipples were erect while riding him. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and her body was contoured and curved. 

“We should’ve done this a long time ago. We’re gonna have so… much… fun” he breathed  
She didn’t say anything in response, she continued grinding against him and biting on her lip.  
He grasped her hips and dug in his nails to her soft pale skin. She yelped in protest. He fucked her harder now and with less mercy, forcing himself as deep inside her as he could go. She writhed in pleasure and let her head fall back while he took control.   
“Fuck” she moaned, gritting her teeth  
He felt her begin to quiver and tense around him. He was close too. He imagined all the times they could’ve fucked already. On the sofa, on the kitchen counter… maybe even on ol’ Dizmal’s bed, he grinned to himself.   
“Do it” she begged, her voice trembling “Fill me up with your hot cum”   
He didn’t need telling twice. He continued pounding her until he couldn’t hold on any longer. He felt himself explode inside her, filling her as much as he could. He saw his cum drip from inside her down onto her thighs and lower legs. He felt proud of his work.


	2. Honey, I’ve lost the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me sooo long to come up with a second chapter. Been busy moving house!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like xoxox  
Planning to expand more than 3 chapters most likely :)

Lilith startled herself awake the following morning. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and pulled the duvet over her face. She had a dull headache and a faint ringing sound in her ears. Memories from the night before were vague and a blur at best but she didn’t dare clarify the details. 

She sat up and darted her eyes around the room. Empty. She breathed a sigh of relief. She made her way out of her room and into the living area. Both Raskal and Dizmal were there, sat on the sofa though they didn’t make eye contact. 

“So…” she said, awkwardly twisting her hair in her fingers  
Dizmal looked up from a book and cast her a look of disappointment. She felt a sudden pang of guilt in her stomach.   
Her phone buzzed silently in her pocket. “Don’t be late for work” chirped the reminder.   
“Fuck!” she cursed under her breath, grasping her keys from the side table and out the front door. She didn’t work far from home thankfully, only a block away but she’d have to run there to make it on time. 

She arrived at work late by only a minute and 7 seconds. She worked in an office building in the city as an attorneys assistant. Admittedly there wasn’t a lot of work she did but it paid bills and she felt she was contributing to society by having a job there.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket again.   
“Talk later. About last night” said the text. She felt her stomach drop when she realised it was from Raskal. He wanted to talk. Talk about what happened between them.   
“Okay” she texted back followed by a smiling emoji  
He replied with a winking emoji. She smiled at her phone before stuffing it back into her pocket.

At work, she couldn’t think of anything else except him. Flashbacks plagued her mind from the night before, each worse than the last. It was a decision made in the moment but it was one she found herself regretting. She’d have to tell him after work that it would never happen again. She imagined him being heartbroken and upset about it and then shook her head at her own stupidity. He wouldn’t care, she laughed, reassuringly to herself. 

It rained on the walk back from work. She hadn’t taken her umbrella and found herself drenched. The wall home from work always seemed longer when she was in a bad mood. The elevator in their apartment building had a scribbled sign on it stating “OUT of ORDER” in red ink. She sighed and made her way up the stairs. 9 flights of stairs later, she reached the door of their apartment and turned the key in the lock. She breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way inside and flopped onto the sofa.

“Bad day?” asked Raskal  
“Don’t” she said, giving him a threatening glare   
He held up his hands in jest and backed away towards the kitchen.  
“Why don’t you get out of your wet clothes?” he smiled “I’ll help you” before bursting into a fit of laughter  
She felt a smile creep across her face and raised an eyebrow in his direction. He was contagious to her and she found him hard to resist. He met her gaze with a wicked grin as he extended his hand for her. She took his hand and he pulled her towards her bedroom once again. 

She stood before her bed as he positioned her arms above her head and removed her damp clothes. Jumper first, followed by her vest, then her skirt. He let them all fall to the floor before he took a step back to admire her naked body. Her long black hair was stuck to her shoulders in strands, still wet from the rain. He repositioned a strand of it behind her ear and she smiled. He moved in towards her slowly and met her lips with a soft kiss. It was more gentle than last time, she noted. She felt emotion and warmth from him and she felt more than happy to let herself go around him. 

She lay beside him on her bed, feeling his hand venture further up her thigh and even going as far to stroke her buttocks. He positioned himself above her, leaning onto her slightly and bringing their bodies closer together. It was hot and the sweat from his body against hers made them almost stick together. She took a breath out and closed her eyes tightly, relaxing around him as she felt him ease himself inside her. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips again. 

He wanted to take his time with her this time and enjoy the moment spent with her. He felt close to her in a way he never had before. He’d never felt like this about anyone in fact, he’d questioned if it was even possible to feel this way about anyone. He was an Incubus in reality and Dizmal had always told him that they weren’t allowed to have feelings or to form relationships, it was “against the rules”. 

They were together as one in the moment. His rhythm was slow and gentle. She bit down on her lip to conceal any sound escaping from her lips and smiled. She drew her fingernails across his skin, hoping it’d be enough to leave red marks as he slid in and out of her. He winced and then paused. He withdrew himself from her and gestured to her towards the edge of her bed, to bend over the edge for him and expose herself fully. She accepted without hesitation, bending herself over proudly for him so he could admire the view from behind. She felt a sharp slap against her buttock and she jumped in surprise. He grinned to himself in amusement.

She felt incredible. He made her feel incredible and she’d completely lost track of time and everything going on around her. Before long, she noticed she started to feel dizzy. Her thoughts and her words became incoherent and then she didn’t remember anything that happened after that.

She woke the next morning, still naked in her bed, with Raskal laid next to her. He snored softly, she thought. It sounded almost like a cat purring. Her head felt fuzzy once again and her sense of confusion returned. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. She knew the rules and she’d broken them. Exposure to an incubus, it was obvious. She hadn’t expected it to wreak havoc upon her mind so quickly. It couldn’t happen again. It wouldn’t happen again, she was sure of it.


End file.
